


(PODFIC) BENT by LifeonMars

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ACD Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, English Accent, First Kiss, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: Sherlock straightens a poker. Something in John's mind snaps.For all fans of The Speckled Band.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480355) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



> So, as I was reviewing the next portion of this story for recording I realized about ten minutes of the end of Chapter One had been added to the beginning of Chapter Two. Those ten minutes have now been added to their appropriate chapter. If you have downloaded the MP3, you may want this updated version of Chapter One.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3i0a4gbgim0he8h/Bent_Chapter_One.mp3)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock straightens a poker. Something in John's mind snaps.
> 
> For all fans of The Speckled Band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this one! I love it. Stay tuned for a couple more podfics from stories written by this amazing author!

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d7dys26r6ke29x2/Bent_Chapter_Two.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "The Snow Queen" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
